Mixed and Misunderstood
by StoryBookDreams
Summary: *HIATUS UNTIL ALS IS DONE* Miyu and Kanata have been going out for three years, but Miyu has always been unsure of her relationship. When a new girl comes into the picture, how will Miyu deal with this? And what about the new guy? Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Mixed and Misunderstood**

**Disclaimer: **Mika Kawamura owns D3! not me.

It was a sunny afternoon, during lunch. On the rooftop are two teens, a guy and a girl. The girl had waist length blonde hair that glistened in the sunlight. She had shimmering emerald green eyes and a warm smile. The boy had short, brunette locks and matching chocolate brown eyes. His face was pretty straight, but whenever he caught the blonde's eyes, his face would soften, just a bit. They were sitting next to each other with a small blanket between them, facing the sun with the breeze coming now and again. The picture perfect couple??? Well, let's see.

"Ne, Kanata, don't you just love looking up at the sky?" Miyu said.

"Hm?" Kanata replied.

"It's so natural and beautiful. But you know, sometimes it looks like a painting to me." Miyu said.

"How so?" Kanata asked his girlfriend.

"Well, I feel like these fairies or something come and draw the sky everyday. They splash some blue paint on the canvas. Draw in the puffy clouds. And finally sprinkle in some sunshine, if it's a good day." Miyu said smiling.

Kanata smiled at Miyu who was looking up at the sky. She was childish at times, but sometimes she could be so...incredibly smart, or something like that. Miyu turned around to see Kanata staring at her and blushed.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked.

"No." Kanata said slightly chuckling.

"Then, is what I said weird?" Miyu asked.

Kanata replied with a sweet kiss on his girlfriend's cheek causing her to blush harder. He started laughing at her expression and was only returned several glares.

Miyu stared at the laughing Kanata. She loved the moments like this, when they weren't fighting and he was sweet to her, like she really was his girlfriend. I mean, of course she is, she's not pretending. It's just...sometimes he acts so cold, it feels like he's just a friend who loves to tease her. Like before, back when Ruu and Wanya were on Earth and they didn't have feeling for each other. She had always hoped that if they started going out, he would be nicer to her. But so far, it's mostly the same except for the occasional sweet moments.

Miyu went up to her boyfriend and hugged him.

"W-what?" a now blushing Kanata said.

Miyu just closed her eyes and before long, Kanata put his arms around her in a hug too. She could hear his heart beat, matching with hers. She let Kanata lift up her chin. Her own emerald green eyes met his chocolate brown ones. Kanata's eyes closed and Miyu's followed a they leaned closer towards each other. Unfortunately for the sweet couple, the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Miyu's shoulders dropped a bit disappointed, but not for long. Before heading off, Kanata whispered into her ear making her blush. After saying what he said, he grabbed his stuff and dashed out. Miyu stood there for a while before packing up her things and heading off to class.

_"We'll continue this later." Kanata had whispered._

Miyu smiled and said quietly and lovingly "Idiot."

So, as you should know, I am Miyu Kouzuki. You should already know what I look like and stuff. My boyfriend is Kanata Saionji. I've been with him for three years, since I've been twelve. Because my mother and father work for NASA in America, they left me here in Japan in the care of the Saionjis. But, Kanata's father soon left to go training in India and who knows where else. We were going to be all alone and I was so nervous, but one little accident and I decided to leave. But then all of a sudden, two aliens showed up at the temple. A blonde alien baby named Ruu and his baby sitter pet, Wanya. We were a family until they were able to return to Planet Otto. Soon after they left, Kanata and I confessed our feelings for each other and we've been going out ever since. My parents still work for NASA, so I am currently living in the Saionji residence with my ever so popular boyfriend, Kanata.

~~~o-o-o~~~

"Tadaima!" the brunette boy exclaimed taking off his shoes.

"Okaeri" I called back.

"What's for dinner today Miyu?" he asked.

Okay, so you should know, but here it is. I am and always have been a bad cook, but I am getting better. I took a couple of lessons and had help from Kanata over the years. Now you can tell apart my dishes and they're actually edible. Still burnt at times, but still getting better. At least he trusts me in the kitchen now.

"I'm making miso soup, fried chicken and pumpkin. Is that okay?" I answered.

"Yup." he said as he entered the kitchen.

There was a slight silence, so I decided to break it by saying "I'm not going to burn the food this time."

He chuckled and unexpectedly wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder. I blushed and I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest. "W-what?" I said although I already knew the reason.

"I know you know 'what'." he said breathing into my ear.

My blush and heartbeat increased at the contact. His warm breath sending chills down my spine. I took a deep breath and summoned my courage. I turned around and wrapped my arms around him, as I did earlier. He mumbled something into my hair, which I could not understand at all. I looked up and started to ask him what he was saying when the space between us instantly closed. I could feel his soft, warm lips on my own. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. After a couple minutes, we came back up for air. Still holding each other, we were both blushing extremely hard. After a few breaths, I turned back to face him. My eyes met his and I drowned in his chocolate orbs. He leaned closer for another kiss and it started all over again. This time, his hands travelled up to my head and was stroking my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist harder as he leaned back into the table. We came up for air again, but this time our foreheads were still touching. The blush was still clearly evident on our faces. We were about to kiss again, when I smelled something burning. I turned around to see that the pot on the stove was smoking.

"Crap!" I shouted as I quickly ran to turn the stove off.

Kanata went to open the windows and let the steam out. By the time the smoke was gone, the whole pot was burnt and the food wasn't even there anymore. I sighed and thought of another failure.

"Hey. It's okay." Kanata said coming up behind me "You can just remake the dish and we can let the pot sit in water for a couple of days and it'll be alright."

I knew he was right, but I felt so bad. I had to use all my courage not to burst into tears right now. I turned around and smiled at him "You're right, I guess."

Kanata reached out his hand and gently caressed my face. I know that he knows what I'm thinking and I'm glad he didn't say anything. I just hugged him and put the burnt pot in a tub of water.

"I'll get started on the dish then." I told him.

"I'll help you this time okay?" he asked, even though it was more of a statement.

"Sure." I said.

He kissed me on the forehead before opening the refrigerator to grab the ingredients. I really love him and all the sweet moments we have.

~~~angel~~~

Finally after about an hour or so, we had a delicious looking dinner on the table.

"Wow. It looks so good." Miyu said happily.

"Hmm... I think we made too much." Kanata said.

"Whatever. Hurry! Let's eat before the food gets cold." Miyu said tugging on him.

"Hai. Hai." Kanata said taking his apron off.

The two of them sat down, said 'Ittedakimasu' and picked up their chopsticks. Kanata started with the pumpkin dish while Miyu started with the croquettes.

"It's so good." they said at the same time.

"Here try it." Miyu said lifting up the croquette to her boyfriend's mouth. Kanata opened his mouth and took a bit of the croquette.

"It is good." he said.

Miyu smiled. Then Kanata lifted up the pumpkin to Miyu. "Here." Miyu smiled and took a bite of the pumpkin.

"It's so good!" she said with sparkling eyes.

It was long before the sweet couple went back to normal. Kanata started teasing Miyu again for being childish and she retorted by calling him 'mean, stupid, ignorant, etc'.

_"This is just like three years ago, when Kanata and I spent our first day alone. We kept arguing, but in the end it turned out pretty nice. I finally found out his favorite dish that day. We cooked together too just like today and he kept teasing me too. I guess we haven't really changed that much."_

"Oi, Miyu." Kanata said.

"Hm?" Miyu replied snapping out of her flashback.

"Are you daydreaming again?" Kanata asked.

"W-what?! No, of course not." Miyu said blushing.

Kanata laughed at Miyu's reaction "As I was saying, you should eat before the food really gets cold."

"Okay." Miyu said starting to eat again.

Kanata looked at his girlfriend eating and smiled. He had the same soft look he had in the beginning. Soon, he began to eat himself.

~~~o-o-o~~~

After they had eaten all the food and washed the dishes, Kanata went to his room to do homework while Miyu went to take a bath. She came out and told Kanata that the bath was free. She went to her room and began her homework. Fortunately, there wasn't much homework and it was pretty easy. When she finished, she went onto the porch to look up at the night sky.

The luminous moon was full tonight. It gleamed in the darkness along with a trail of glittering stars. There was a slight breeze and it was very peaceful. There wasn't much noise aside from the trees blowing in the distance from time to time.

"Hey." Kanata called.

"Oh, hey." I said.

He sat down next to me. I turned around to face him. His hair was still wet from taking a bath and he was in his pajamas, a red t-shirt and blue pants. His brunette locks were swaying in the breeze, like the tree. His eyes were fixed on the sky, although his mind seemed to be somewhere else. Perhaps, farther in the universe.

I smiled and turned back to look up at the sky.

"So, what does the night sky make you feel of?" he asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"You know, this morning you said that the afternoon sky made you feel like a picture." he said.

"Oh." I replied. I took a minute to think before answering.

"Well, the sky is still the same, it's not a different sky no matter where or when. So, it shouldn't remind me of something else and it should also be a picture. But, it's not. It looks like...a science project. With the moon and the stars hanging on strings, just dangling in the sky." I said.

"Hm...interesting." he said.

"Really? You understand?" I said turning around.

"Not at all." he stated.

My shoulders dropped at his response. "But, I think you're very...imaginative."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Don't take it the wrong way. I mean, it's a compliment. But like your explanation, it's kind of hard to explain." he said.

I sighed and turned back to gaze at the sky. Before long I could feel his arms around me. "I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

"No." I said leaning on him.

He kissed the top of my head making me blush. "You're very bold today." I told him.

"Hmm... is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"Well, no. But, I think if you make me blush one more time, I might explode."

"Well, we can't have that can we." he said playfully.

I turned around and hugged him "Nope. So what are you going to do about it?"

"This." he said before kissing me lightly on the lips.

After we parted I said "How does that help?"

"Well, if you blush every time I touch you and you're going to explode, that means I'm not allowed to touch you. But I can't live with that. So I will keep kissing you until you explode and then after you die, I'll follow you. And we can kiss all the time without worrying that you're going to explode." he stated.

I laughed at his explanation before giving him a kiss. "I love you so much, you know that?" I said.

"Yea." he blushed and turned away as I looked at him quizzically.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just...iloveyoutoo." he quickly said.

Before I could reply, I felt his lips come crashing down on mines once more. And that night, we kissed each other over and over again on the porch.

~~~the next morning~~~

"Morning Miyu!" Aya and Nanami called to their friend.

"Morning you guys." Miyu replied with a small wave.

Miyu headed towards her desk and began to take her books out. "You look really happy today, Miyu." Nanami said.

"Yeah, did something happen between you and Saionji-kun last night?" Aya said in Mikan mode.

"W-what?" Miyu said blushing.

"Ah! So something did happen!" Aya exclaimed.

"No, nothing happened!" Miyu denied.

"Hm...but your face tells us something different." Nanami mentioned.

"Nothing happened, alright." Miyu said.

The two friends continued to teased Miyu until the teacher came in.

"Alright, class. Today we have a new student joining us." the teacher said.

Miyu turned to look at Kanata, he was three seats away from her, he was listening to the teacher as usual. His chin resting on his hand. He had a mysterious, yet warm and soothing look. He looked intelligent and handsome as always.

"Ms. Kijyou, please come in." the teacher said.

In came a beautiful girl. She had long black hair and dark purple eyes. She had curves in all the right places. She had dressed pretty sporty like with a touch of girliness. She looked extremely intelligent and mature. It was hard to believe that she was 15 like the rest of them, instead of 19 or even 20.

"Hello, my name is Akira Kijyou. I've been with my father overseas in America for about seven years and now I have returned to Japan with my mother. Please take care of me." she said bowing.

There were several 'gasps' and whispers of "how pretty" and "she's hot" etc.

"Alright, , the student council president will show you around the school during lunch," the teacher said "Saionji-kun, please stand up."

Kanata stood up and bowed respectively. She gave him a sweet smile.

I could feel it. Deep in my heart, I felt a sharp pain. Something about the look she gave him told me that everything was about to be changed.

_to be continued_

**A/N: **I'm back, after a long(ish) break of fanfic writing. So, how did you like it? Was it good? Awesome? Bad? Terrible? Well, whatever you thought, please review!!! Personally, this is my favorite story that I've written for D3! so far. Also, I apologize if there was too much "romantic" parts. There won't be much in the later chapters, except for flashbacks and the end. So, don't stop reading just because of this "mushy" chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.

**Preview**(ish):

Akira Kijyou has just transferred to Heiomachi. She and Kanata are getting pretty chummy with each other. What's going to happen between him and Miyu? And someone else has come back to Heiomachi. Will this new guy win over Miyu's fragile heart? Relationships are starting, are getting deeper and pretty soon, someones relationship will have to end. In the next chapter of Mixed and Misunderstood, read it!!! Coming some time in the next week or so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mixed and Misunderstood**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D3!, Mika Kawamura does.

**A/N:** Apologizes for the late update, I was planning to take this down, but I couldn't do it, so here is the 2nd chapter of Mixed and Misunderstood.

It was a quiet evening in the Saionji household, except for the murmur of the television and the clock ticking away the night. Our lovely blonde was sitting and "watching t.v." in the living room. She kept glancing up at the clock from time to time.

"Where is he?" Miyu thought.

And he is of course, the one and only, Kanata Saionji.

"I wonder if he's with Akira-chan." she thought.

_flashback_

_"Students, this is your new classmate, Akira Kijyou." the teacher announced._

_"Pleased to meet you." Akira said bowing respectively._

_........(introductions/questions)_

_"If you have any questions, please refer to our class representative. He will also give you a tour of the school later. Saionji-kun, please stand up."_

_She gave him a warm smile to which he returned. The great Saionji, smiling?_

_"Pleased to meet you." she smiled._

_Kanata nodded his head in response before sitting down again._

_end_

Since the day Akira transferred, she'd been stuck to Kanata like day-old rice. She was constantly with him, during lunch and gym. They were "just good friends" Kanata had said. But the words underneath his were telling me something else. It made me insecure and worried. I was about to get up and go look for them, when I heard the front door open. They came in laughing, as if I wasn't right in front of them.

"Hey, Miyu-chan." Akira said.

I smiled in respond. "Oh, hey." Kanata said finally recognizing my presence. He gave me a light kiss on my cheek, but it was so quick it might've have been like he hadn't done it at all. Soon, they began to continue their conversation.

"I made dinner." I said.

"Oh, we already ate." Kanata said.

"Here, sit. I'll go make some tea." Kanata said entering the kitchen.

After he left, I went to turn off the t.v. As I was heading towards my room, Akira stopped to talk to me.

"I'm sorry for troubling you." she said.

"Oh, it's no problem." I said lying through my teeth "So, where were you two?"

"Ah, we had basketball practice. And we got so into it, that we lost track of time. Then after, he took me to dinner." she said.

"I see."

"Oh, Miyu-chan, you want to hear something. During basketball practice, Kanata did something really funny."

"Oi! What are you telling her?" Kanata said coming in with the tea, looking embarrassed.

"I haven't said anything yet." she exclaimed.

And the two continued their conversation, not noticing that I left.

In the dark of my room, everything came out. The tears fell one by one on their own. I could hear their whispered laughing through the walls. So, I did what I always did when I was upset. I got out my Mp3 player and opened the window. I put on my headphones and blasted music through my ears. After a while, it got pretty cold, so I decided to go to sleep. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed, with my headphones still on.

Kanata's POV

"See ya, Akira." I said waving.

I watched until she was safely down the stone steps. I went back inside to clean up, bringing the empty tea cups into the kitchen. What caught my eye was what was on the table. It was the food that Miyu had prepared, wrapped up so nothing could get in. I was bringing the food toward the refrigerator when a little note caught my eye. It read:

Kanata,

I know how much you hate this soup, but it's good for you. Especially since you're practicing everyday. So, I added some of your favorite pumpkin. It's pretty good if I do say so myself. Eat up.

Love, Miyu.

Kanata looked down at the food lovingly. "Well, let's see." he said to himself.

He reheated the dishes one by one, and tried them. "Not bad."

After finishing the food and cleaning the dishes, he went to Miyu's room.

"Hey, Miyu." he knocked.

Getting no reply, he knocked again. "I'm coming in."

He opened the door to find it pitch dark. Miyu was sleeping peacefully in bed. He went towards her futon and sat down.

"Listening to music..." he said to himself while carefully taking off the headphones. He gently caressed her sleeping face and just stared. After an eternity, he got up and left. But not before giving her a small kiss.

End of Kanata's POV (A/N: Sorry, I'm not very good at guy's POV's.)

Miyu woke up to the sound of birds chirping through the open window, letting the sunlight pour in. She got up sleepily and went to get changed. She saw her Mp3 on the table and wondered how it got there.

"I don't remember taking them off." she thought "Could it be,....Nah."

She brushed her teeth and everything before heading into the kitchen. She found neither Kanata nor breakfast.

"He's probably at morning practice. I guess I'll just reheat last night's dinner." she thought.

"Hm... Where is it?" she wondered. Then it struck her. "Kanata must've have eaten it, with Akira after I went to bed."

Sad and jealous, Miyu headed off to school without breakfast.

She was walking along in a daze before finally checking the time. There was only 5 minutes before the bell would ring.

"Crap!" she thought as she started running. After a couple of blocks, she became dizzy. She lost her balance and began to fall. "Shit!"

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. When she didn't get it, she looked up. She found a blonde haired boy with his arms around her.

"You okay?" he asked pulling Miyu up.

"Yeah, thanks." she said.

"You shouldn't run when you haven't had breakfast." he replied.

"Huh? How did you know that?" she said.

"Don't remember me, how rude Miyu-chan." the boy said.

The boy had blonde hair and enchanting purple eyes. He wore a blue baseball cap along with a dark green tshirt, blue jeans and a pair of converse.

"S-Seiya-kun!" Miyu exclaimed.

"Bingo." Seiya replied.

_to be continued_

**A/N**: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to 1)make a sort of cliffhanger and 2)make the story longer. I also apologize for the late update(again). The short version of the story is, I got a writer's block and wanted to take this story down, but I couldn't do it. Anyways, to apologize, I will update with the next chapter soon. I was planning to post this later, when I finished the 3rd chap, but **I can't concentrate and I need some inspiration, so please review and help me concentrate on finishing the 3rd chap**.(fyi, im almost halfway down with the 3rd chap) Thanks for reading, and please review.

**Preview:** Now that Seiya's back, will this make the situation better or worse? Will it give Miyu an ally or will it make this love even more complicated. Turning this love triangle into a love square? Read the next chapter of Mixed and Misunderstood to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mixed and Misunderstood**

**Disclaimer**: Do you want me to shout "I do not own D3!" on top of a mountain before you ask me again if I own D3! ??? Coz I will.

_"Don't remember me, how rude Miyu-chan." the boy said. _

_"S-Seiya-kun?!"_

_"Bingo."_

"What are you doing here, Seiya?" Miyu asked.

"Oh, that's so rude. It's been three years since we last met. No hug, no 'welcome back'. Not even a kiss." Seiya said jokingly.

Silence.

"Hey, I was just kidding you know. C'mon Miyu-chan." the blonde said nervously "Are you crying? Miyu-chan! What's wrong?!"

Miyu threw herself into Seiya's arms and cried her heart out. Seiya just gently brushed her hair wondering what was wrong with his friend, ahem or should I say crush.

School

Kanata was looking at the clock from his seat, smirking. "Only one minute left, she's going to be bursting through that door any second." he thought.

"Hey, Kanata! Are you listening?!" Akira exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, what was it?" Kanata said.

"I was asking if you'd like to practice again today." Akira asked, well it was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh, sorry, I can't today Akira." he replied.

He had plans to go and buy Miyu an 'apology' gift. And then they would go on a date, which they haven't had in a while since Akira came.

"Alright students, let's go back to your seat. Class is starting." the teacher said.

As the class went to their respective desk, Kanata kept staring at the door and only one thing was on his mind "Where was Miyu?"

~~~o-o-o~~~

So, we see these two blondes hugging each other, anyone would think that they're a couple. But of course, they're not.

Miyu cried her last tear, and she suddenly realized what she was doing. "Sorry." she said as she quickly backed away, blushing.

"It's okay. Have you calmed down?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Miyu replied.

There was a silence between the two teens, neither knowing what to say to the other. That is, until Miyu's stomach growled.

Miyu turned away, embarrassed. "Sorry."

Seiya laughed slightly. "Alright, let's go." he said pulling Miyu along.

"Go where?" Miyu said reluctantly following.

"To get your stomach some food." he said teasingly.

"What? But, I can't skip school." she said. (A/N: suddenly she's aware of the time XD)

"But you can't go on an empty stomach either, less you faint again." Seiya said.

"I did NOT faint!" she said.

"Hmm, well you're late enough anyways, what's a little more going to do." Seiya said taking the situation lightly.

It might've been the tears and her confused state, but he started to make sense. So, I followed him along willingly.

After a couple moments of silence, I realized what we were doing. "Hey!" I said, as I pulled my hand away blushing.

"What?" Seiya said turning around "Oh."

"Were you reading my mind?" I asked.

He first had a shocked expression, which quickly changed into laughter.

"W-what?" I said embarrassed.

"Nothing, I just thought that you were upset about me holding your hand, not reading your mind." Seiya said through laughs.

I blushed.

"So, you don't mind me holding your hand?" he said getting closer towards me.

"Baka!" I said as I lightly hit him before taking off, turning around once to stick my tongue out at him.

"You look a thousand times prettier when you smile." Seiya said in a whisper.

"Did you say something?" Miyu said.

"I said, I'm gonna get you. Last one to the restaurant gets to pay." he said running.

"Hey, not fair! You never told me which restaurant!!!" Miyu said before chasing after Seiya.

School-Lunch time

"Hey, Saionji-kun, where's Miyu?" Nanami asked.

"Hm? Dunno." he said calmly even though he was freaking out inside.

"Kanata!!!" Akira screamed.

"What?" he replied, slightly agitated.

"Basketball," she said "You promised."

"Oh, right. Coming." Kanata replied.

(A/N: This is during lunch okay. Because Kanata wasn't going to practice, he promised to do during lunch. Sorry for the confusion.)

"See ya." Kanata said to the two girls.

*Sigh* "Miyu, where are you? That girl is getting deeper." Nanami said.

Meanwhile, Aya was madly writing down stuff for her new script, need I say what it was about and who it was going to star?

~~~o-o-o~~~

"Sorry." the blonde alien said, bangs covering his face.

"I-I think I should go." Miyu said.

"Yeah." Seiya replied.

Miyu started to walk away from Seiya, to who knows where.

"Miyu!"

She stopped even though her mind told her not to. But she didn't turn around to face the alien.

"I really am sorry."

Miyu stood there for a while, before some-what nodding and then dashing off.

"Ah! What did I just do?" Seiya said gently slapping himself on the forehead.

~~~Miyu~~~

She stopped running after a couple of blocks, now slowed down to a walk.

_flashback_

Miyu and Seiya arrived at the restaurant, Seiya came first, but still ended up paying later. They got seated and the waitress took their orders. The free staff members were glancing over at the two blondes and whispering.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Miyu asked nervously.

"It's fine, stop being such a worry-wart. And just ignore those people if they're bothering you." Seiya said taking a sip out of his iced tea.

"Hm." Miyu responded still unsure.

"So how are you?" Seiya said, but it translates to something else. (What happened between you and Kanata?)

Miyu, who didn't catch on just replied with a "Fine."

"_She's still dense as ever." _Seiya thought.

Knowing she wouldn't get his translated message, he decided to ask her directly. "How's Kanata?"

She paused, looking out the window as if the answer would show. A few moments, thinking she wasn't going to reply, Seiya began to apologize before he got cut off.

"He's...got a new _friend_." she said, emphasizing the friend part.

_"Looks like the message got across."_ he thought. "What's she like?" (How _friend_ are they?) [A/N: Does that even make sense?]

"She's...beautiful...smart...athletic...mature, perfect for Kanata." she began "They spend just about every second possible together. At lunch and after school, playing basketball. During breaks, talking.

"How does Kanata feel about her, exactly?" he asked. (How do _you_ feel?)

"He says that they're just "good friends", that he hasn't really had someone to hang out with and talk about 'guy' things since Santa-kun left." Miyu said. (A/N: I just thought of that on the spot, so I don't know if I'm going to bring him back. Heck, I don't even know where he went. XP)

"..."

"And, so he's...probably...going to...f-fall for h-her...and..." she said with tears spilling out.

"Miyu."

"I'm sorry, t-they just came out o-"

She was cut off by a pair of warm lips over hers. She didn't kiss back, she didn't push away. Her eyes were wide open, her brain processing the moment. Their lips parted, leaving a mysterious feeling on her. She sat still, half-dead almost, or something.

"Ah, I'm sorry." the alien said realizing what he just did.

Silence the only response. A few moments or so later, she snapped back to reality. Miyu saw the boy hiding beneath his bangs. Her face was flushed and tears were threatening to spill. She got up quickly and left the table, dashing out as soon as she was out the door. The boy looked up to find the seat across from him empty, and a blonde girl running away from the restaurant. His instincts kicked in, even though his brain told him to stay, and he chased after her, but not before paying for their food (that never arrived).

_end of flashback_

"My mind's a mess right now. I don't understand anything. Why'd he kiss me?" Miyu thought as she walked, destination: nowhere.

She walked mindlessly for hours, unaware of the setting sun and rising darkness. It was about 6 or 7 in the evening when she snapped out of her trance. She ended up in the park, a few blocks away from the temple. Her mind was a mess, she was scared to go home, scared to face Kanata. But her heart made her feet walk up those stone steps, made her walk back into her home, back to Kanata. Her heart wanted her to see Kanata, to make everything right, to make sense of everything even though nothing made sense at the moment.

At the top of the steps was a surprise that her heart wasn't ready for. There was Akira and Kanata, apparently she was leaving, but Miyu's mind wasn't on straight.

"Oh, Miyu-chan." Akira called.

"Eh, Miyu?" Kanata said looking at the blonde.

"Are you okay?" Akira asked looking at the lifeless blonde.

Miyu only nodded in reply.

"Well, see you tomorrow I guess. Bye Kanata." she said before racing down the steps.

Miyu, for the thousandth time today, just stood there, with a distant look on her face. Kanata, noticing this, went up to the blonde and put his face on hers. "You don't have a fever."

Miyu immediately snapped up at their closeness. The blush creeping up to her face, for which reason though. "I'm fine." She headed towards the door, leaving a clueless Kanata.

"You didn't go to school." he said, worry evident in his voice.

"Oh. I... woke up late, and I felt a little dizzy so I decided to skip." she said.

"But, you're fine now?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

"So, where did you go?" he said.

"Oh, I went... to buy the groceries." she said.

"Then, where are they?" he said eyebrow arched.

"Uhm, I forgot the grocery list," she said "I'll go back."

"It's okay, I already got dinner." he said, obviously not believing her, but decided to give her a rest.

"Okay." she mumbled.

"Say, how would you like yakiudon for dinner?" he asked. (A/N: okay the dish is kinda weird right, sorry, but i needed something with a ya- at the beg.)

"Eh?!" she said blushing. (She thought he said Seiya, cause she didn't hear anything in between, Say.............ya - Seiya)

"Ya-Ki-U-Don." he repeated slowly.

"Uh, sure," she replied "I'll go get changed."

"She really is a bad liar. I mean, groceries, c'mon. And if she was sick, why did she have her uniform on, and her school bag." Kanata said to himself after Miyu left. *Sigh* "Whatever, I guess I'll just leave it for now."

After getting changed and splashing some water on her face, Miyu headed towards the kitchen. She had finally snapped out of her distant mood and decided just to drop it and act normal.

She opened the door to a warm welcoming smell. "That smells good." she said sitting down.

"Oh, hey." Kanata said turning around from the stove. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Great." she said smiling.

Finally, the table was set and the couple was seated.

"Ittadakimasu." the two said.

They each took a bite of the noodles. "Wah! That's so good!" Miyu exclaimed.

"Of course." Kanata said smirking.

"What?" she said threateningly.

"Nothing." he said. Although they both knew what his smirk meant. (Do you?)

They ate happily until every last bit was gone.

"I'll help with the dishes." she said.

"No, you just sit down. I'll take care of it." Kanata said.

"But-"

"No, 'buts'. Go."

"Fine."

Miyu went into the living room and turned on the t.v. A few minutes later, Kanata came in. Miyu's mouth wide open.

"What. Is. That." she said.

"It's. For. You." he replied mimicking her.

Kanata was holding a huge stuffed bear.

"It's so cute. Really? For me? Why?"

"Are you going to ask questions, or are you just going to take it?"

"Of course." she said smiling.

She held the giant teddy bear in her arms. Soft and fluffy.

"And these are for you too." Kanata said, pulling out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"My favorite, chocolate cosmos." Miyu said smelling the flowers.

"Glad you're happy." he said kissing his girlfriend lightly.

"What's these for?" Miyu asked after putting the flowers and the bear down, now hugging Kanata.

"What, so I can't get you presents? Alright, I'll take them back." he said teasingly.

"Mou! Seriously." she said.

"Seriously, huh?" he said as he looked up.

"Because...because I love you." Kanata finally said.

Miyu's face was tomato red all over. She buried her face in Kanata's shirt and mumbled something.

"What was that," he said "I couldn't hear that." (But he totally knew what it was)

"......you..." she mumbled again.

"What?" he said smirking.

"I love you!" she said finally lifting her face up.

"There we go." Kanata said before kissing her.

"And I have another surprise. But this one, I didn't plan." he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Hey, come in." he said to the figure behind the door.

_to be continued_

**A/N**: And there's the 3rd chapter. Aren't I evil. Hehe, clifty. Although, everyone should be able to guess who it is, I think. Well, I'm a little confused right now. I'm not sure whether to do long chaps with long waits or short chaps with fast updates. Any idea? Well, I might just do a mix of both. I dunno. Cause this chap turned out longer than I thought, so I don't know how chaps are going to end up. Well, Thanks for reading&please review.

**Preview**: And who appeared behind the door, left a priceless expression on Miyu's face. We haven't talked much about Wanya and Ruu for a while, what're they up to. And Aya's annual drama thingy is coming up. Who's the stars, isn't it obvious. We're gonna have so much fun. :] Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Mixed and Misunderstood**

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, but to make the lawyers happy, I'll say it. I DO NOT own D3!, Mika Kawamura does. I'm just fan.

* * *

_"What are you doing here, Seiya?" Miyu asked._

_

* * *

__"I-I think I should go." Miyu said._

_"Yeah." Seiya replied._

* * *

_"Miyu!"_

_"I really am sorry." _

* * *

_"Hey, come in." he said to the figure behind the door._

* * *

"Hi." the person said.

"Isn't this cool? I bumped into him while I was buying your presents, so I invited him over." Kanata said. "Miyu? Miyu!"

"Huh. Oh, uh, y-yeah, I guess." Miyu stuttered.

"What's wrong with you?" Kanata asked.

"Nothing." she said shaking her head lightly.

"Oh, hey. C'mon Yaboshi, sit down." Kanata said.

And just when Miyu thought she was forgetting about him, he decided to show up, unexpected, at her house. And on top of that, it was Kanata who had invited him.

"So, Miyu, isn't this a great surprise?" Kanata asked after everyone was seated.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." she replied.

"I figured, he can tell us about what's been going on, possibly with Ruu and Wanya?" he said looking at the blonde.

"Oh, yeah! Well, Planet Otto is pretty far away, but we communicate from time to time." Seiya said.

Miyu's ears perked up at the sound of the two familiar names. She hadn't thought about them, or asking Seiya when she saw him, but now...

"Let's see, in Earth years, he should be around 3 years old. I'm not sure you even want to know how old he is in Otto years." Seiya started.

"How are they?" Miyu said all of a sudden.

Shocked that Miyu was actually talking to him, Seiya stuttered his reply "Uh, t-they're doing f-fine."

"Hm."

"Yeah, I heard from Wanya that Ruu hasn't forgotten you guys. He used to have a lot of tantrums around the first year or so back, but now he's calmed down." Seiya continued.

A slight laugh could be heard from all three teens, and a smile was forming on our beloved blondes.

They talked for the rest of the night. With stories about Wanya and Ruu, and stories about Seiya himself. And of course stories told by our favorite couple. About how Chris and Nozomo are together. About Aya, Nanami, and everyone.

It was half past ten when the three teens finally stopped talking and laughing, shall I add 'blushing' too?

"I should probably go to bed soon, I have to get up early tomorrow for a student council meeting." Kanata said as a yawn escaped his lips.

"Alright, I'll clean up. You just go to bed." Miyu said collecting the empty tea cups.

"You sure?" Kanata asked stretching him arms.

"Don't worry Kanata, I'll help her." Seiya said taking some of the empty plates(that held cake :9)

Almost forgetting Seiya, the two teens jumped at the voice.

"Oh, thanks man. Hey, are you going back home or you can stay over if you like?" Kanata asked.

"It's okay. I'll go home to my spaceship and sleep there." Seiya said.

"Alright, if you say so. Night you two." Kanata said before exiting the living room, leaving the two blondes alone.

Miyu headed towards the kitchen with a stack of cups and such in hand, with a quiet Seiya following behind. Neither knew what to say to the other.

As the dishes were put in the sink and the water began to run, Miyu decided to speak up first.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

At first, the alien was a bit confused, but soon got the message. "No problem."

Drowned in silence once again, but this time it was Seiya who spoke up.

"You two seem to be getting along really well."

"Uh, y-yeah."

......

"Uhm, a-about earlier, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to...you know." Seiya said.

"Yeah...Let's just, forget about it okay?" Miyu replied while washing the dishes.

"Oh, uh, yeah."

......

"You know, I met that girl earlier." Seiya said.

"Hm?" Miyu asked not knowing who _that girl_ was.

"Kanata's _friend_."

"Oh...Really?"

"Yeah, when I first got here."

"And."

"And?"

"What'd you think?"

"She's...nice?"

"Nice?"

"Well, she certainly seems nice...on the outside."

Miyu whipped around to face her blonde companion. "Did you read her heart?" she asked in an accusing tone.

"Well..."

"I can't believe you."

"I see, so you don't want to know what I read?" he asked teasingly.

"W-what? Of course...I do."

"That's what I thought." Seiya said lightly chuckling.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"I can't."

"What? Why?" she snapped.

"Because it would ruin the game." Seiya said proudly.

"You...you little." Miyu said with a death glare.

"Ahaha, no need to get violent." he said with Miyu preparing to choke him. "I can tell you one thing though."

"What's that?" she asked releasing his neck, just a little bit.

"That, you should be careful."

"What?" Miyu said clearly agitated.

Seiya began to head for the door, leaving an angry Miyu at the kitchen sink.

"G'night." he said waving.

"Wait!" Miyu cried, but it was too late because the alien had left.

"That boy..." Miyu said glaring at the night sky.

A chill came across and Miyu decided to go back in before she catches a real cold.

Meanwhile, Seiya was escaping through the sky's passage. (Meaning he was floating on his little UFO towards his big UFO.)

"The reason why I can't tell you...is because it would hurt you too much." he whispered into the darkness of the night.

~~~next day~~~

The bell went off with Miyu in her seat second before.

"Ohayo Minna." the teacher said

"Ohayo." the class responded.

"Today, we have a new transfer student. Come in please."

There were several 'oohs' and 'ahs' going around. But the best expressions award has to go to, of course, our favorite couple.

Kanata's expression was one word: shocked. Of course, it didn't show except for if you really knew him and you could see his eyes.

Miyu's expression was far more impressive. She was shocked too of course. But her mouth was wide open, eyes bugging out. She was also a bit peeved and surprised and stuff.(From last night)

"This is Yaboshi Seiya-kun."

"Nice to meet you." Seiya said bowing.

And blah blah blah, the usual introductions and questions. "If you have any questions, please ask our president, Kanata Saionji."

"Of course." Seiya said sarcastically.

"And your seat will be..." the teacher said scanning for open seats. "Ah, right there, behind Miyu Kouzuki."

"Kouzuki, please stand." the teacher asked.

"No need." Seiya said heading towards Miyu.

"Hey." Seiya said as he approached Miyu.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" she said still in shock and anger.

"What? I can't be here." Seiya said before playfully giving her a kiss on the back of her hand.

Miyu blushed. Both were acting so normal and he had to go ruin it again.

"Seiya!" Kanata said getting up from his seat.

"What? Kanata, don't tell me you're jealous." Seiya said teasingly.

Meanwhile, all the students and the kids are in shock. What exactly was their relationship?

"You, little." Kanata said preparing to kill.

"Kanata, stop!" Miyu exclaimed.

He stopped. Seiya never got hit, by Kanata at that moment. But it was actually Akira who stopped Kanata. She had gotten up from her seat and held back Kanata's arm.

"What are you doing?" Akira said after they all calmed down. "We're in class right now, whatever problems you have, deal with it later."

And everything was back to 'normal' again. Kanata was by Miyu's side, hugging her. Akira and Seiya facing the couple.

"Hey, Akira Kijyou-san right?" Seiya said.

"Yeah." she replied reaching for Seiya's hand to shake.

"I'VE GOT IT!" a voice suddenly shouted, belonging to no other than, Aya Konishi.

"The stars for my new play! It will star you four." she said pointing to Seiya, Akira, Miyu and Kanata.

"Eh?!" the group shouted simultaneously.

_to be continued _

**A/N: **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Well, tell me in your reviews!!! So, lately I've been busy with school and stuff and yeah. But since it's **SPRING BREAK **next week, I HOPEFULLY will get alot done. :]. And if you haven't read my post on the forum, I've got two new story ideas floating around in my head and I'm not sure if I can handle them. So, tell me, should I wait 'til this story is done, or just post it and try my best. X] any kind of advice would be helpful. Ehh...I've got else nothing to say. So, sorry for the short chap. And thanks for reading&please review.

**Preview:**

Next time will be the play that Aya wrote which's starring Seiya, Akira, Miyu and Kanata. Yes, it is the actual play, I'm going to write it out. So yeah. It might be short, not sure, but please read&review when it comes out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mixed and Misunderstood **

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I do NOT own D3! , because Mika Kawamura does. But I do own Mixed and Misunderstood and it's contents(except for it's characters). Now, let's begin.

_"The stars for my new play! It will star you four." she said pointing to Seiya, Akira, Miyu and Kanata. _

_"Eh?!" the group shouted simultaneously. _

The stage. Divided between the curtain, the two groups: the performers and the audience. In the audience are the parents and fellow classmates, holding their programs and whispering to one another. Meanwhile, backstage, there's a huge ruckus. Last minute problems, people rehearsing their last lines. Everyone running around trying to get ready.

A sigh escaped our one and only blonde.

"What's wrong, Miyu?" the other blonde asked.

Miyu looked up to face one of her co-actors and a slight blush crept up to her face. He was dressed royal clothing. Frilly yet beautiful and elegant. His blonde hair combed neatly leaving a few strands of hair around the side. With a crimson red cape flowing behind him and a sword by his side, he looked like a regular fairytale prince.

"Nervous, huh?" Seiya said when he received no reply.

"Eh? Oh, uh, y-yeah." Miyu replied looking away, still blushing.

Seiya smiled at the blushing girl before him. She was dressed in regular maid's outfit. Except it was a bit gothic loita. It was black and white, of course. Frilly near the edges. A giant silver cross over her chest. With a black choker and black and white, lacy headband and armband. You get the picture?

A few shrieks broke Seiya's stare at his 'friend'. He turned to look at his other co-actor and 'rival'. Kanata was also dressed like a prince. Similar to Seiya's, but his was royal blue and white with a few streaks of yellow. Unlike Seiya, he didn't have a cape or a sword. But he was just as handsome and as cool as Seiya looked, if not more. (A/N: refer to D3! episode 45 for Kanata's outfit.)

Everybody had stopped what they were doing to stare at the handsome brunette prince. Even though he was being crowded by just about all the girls working backstage, he saw Miyu and began to walk towards her. A blush evident on both their faces. The other girls backed off when he headed towards Miyu, because they all knew and finally accepted them being together.

"Hey." Kanata said.

"..Hi." Miyu mumbled back.

"Nervous?"

"A little." Miyu said finally looking up.

"You look...really pretty." he whispered into her ear.

Her blushed increased, if possible. And her heart was racing, as she felt his warm breath lingering on her ear.

"You too." she said when he backed up.

"Hm?" he said.

"I-I m-mean, you l-look h-handsome." she said.

Both teens looked away from each other, blushing madly.

"Akira-senpai! You look so cool!" several of the junior stagehands cried out.

The couple turned to look at the said person. She had on royal blue top, with some red decorations on the arm and a yellow floor length dress. As an accessory, she had a red bow tied to the top of her head. (A/N: first of all, i'd like to apologize for the bad descriptions. and 2nd i based Akira's outfit on the Walt Disney Snow White dress.)

Akira, seeing Kanata, and Miyu?, walked over to the two.

"How is it?" she asked.

"It looks good," Kanata said smiling "Ne, Miyu?"

"Y-yeah." Miyu said trying to smile at her.

"Aw, thanks. You both look great too." she replied smiling.

"Enough chit-chat! The show's about to begin! Everybody, places!" Aya yelled.

"Miyu! Hurry up! You're up first." Nanami shouted.

"Okay." she yelled back "That's my cue."

"Good luck." Kanata whispered.

Miyu smiled and a gave a small wave before getting into position.

"And now, the drama club presents 'White Cinderella'. Rewritten by the club president, Aya Konishi. Please, enjoy." the announcer said.

The curtain rose, and the show began.

(A/N: The _italicized_ will be the narrator. The Lights is off-on or on-off unless other wise told)

_Our story begins in the castle of the Saionji Kingdom, where one prince and regular teen maid live. The girl's name was Miyu Kouzuki. (Light shines on Miyu sweeping the floor) She was 15 years old and her parents had been working in the castle since she was born. (Miyu's light off) Her dad was a guard (Light shines on Nozomu) and her mother was a cook. (Light shines on Nanami) (Nanami&Nozomu's lights off and Miyu's on) Miyu had never spoken to the Prince, although she cleaned his room and saw him during many of the formal events, they never spoke. Miyu had thought the Prince was pretty cute and had a good personality. And she had a small crush on him, just like every other teenage girl in the Kingdom. (Lights off) _

_The Prince's (Kanata's light on) name was Kanata Saionji. He was also 15 years old. His dad, Hosho Saionji was the king, but was always away on a trip somewhere and only came home for important events. His mother, Hitomi Saionji, had passed away when the Prince was merely 3. The Prince was to be named King when he turned 18, but he was to get engaged this year, on his 16th birthday. Kanata was a good prince. Kind, caring, smart and he had looks too. But he was tired of his royal life and tended to escape into the village or forest nearby. Even for a few moments, he could feel like a normal teenager. (Lights off) _

_One day, during one of the Prince's lessons, he escaped off to the nearby forest. (All Lights on) This time, he was not alone. Unknown to him, his maid, Miyu Kouzuki was also in the forest looking for fruits and herbs for her mother. She was walking without looking ahead, only looking for the herb she needed. The Prince was walking backwards, to see if anyone was following him. Not paying attention, the two crashed into each other. _

"Oww." Miyu cried. (A/N: Miyu has changed clothes. A brown top with matching skirt, a dark green shawl and headband.)

"Sorry." Kanata said as he got up "I wasn't paying attention."

He reached for the Miyu's hand to pull her up.

"Thank y-" Miyu was cut short when she looked up to see who it was. "Ah! Ouji-sama!"

"Shh!" he said covering her mouth.

He listened for any incoming guards, releasing his hand when he heard no one coming.

"What are you doing here, Ouji-sama?" Miyu said although, everybody knew about the Prince's escapes.

"How do you know who I am? And stop calling me Prince, just call me Kanata." Kanata said helping Miyu up.

"Well, Kanata-sama, I am one of your maids." she said bowing.

"Hm."

"Ah! No, the fruits!" Miyu said as she bent down to pick up the spilled ingredients.

Kanata bent down to help her pick up the fruits and stuff. "Here."

"Oh, thank you O- Kanata-sama." she replied taking the fruit.

"Are you Miki-san's daughter?" he asked.

"Oh, how do you know my mom?" she asked.

"She's the cook right?"

Miyu nodded in reply.

"Hm. She's really nice."

"Really?"

"You're lucky to have her as a mom."

"Hm."

"So, what are you doing here anyways?" Kanata asked.

"I'm getting some herbs and fruits for my mother."

"Really? What dish is she making tonight?"

"I'm not really sure, sorry Kanata-sama."

"Ehh. You can drop the -sama part already."

"Huh?"

"We're friends right?"

"Hm? Are we? What's my name?"

"Miyu Kouzuki."

"Eh?!"

"I got it right, didn't I?"

"But how?"

"I'm the Prince, not knowing one of my people's name is a disgrace."

"Try it." he said.

"What?"

"Try saying my name."

"Err. K-Kanata-kun?"

Kanata flashed a big smile at Miyu. "See."

"I heard from Miki-san that you're about the same age as I am." he asked a few seconds later.

"Yeah."

"But you get a normal life. How lucky. You get to go to school and the village whenever you want right?"

"Well, yeah. But it's not that great. Especially school, with all the homework and tests."

"For once, I'd like to have a normal life." Kanata said looking at the sky.

Miyu looked at the boy wondering whether the choice she was about to make would be right. She decided that she would be prepared for the consequences, whatever they may be.

"Kanata-kun, do you mind waiting here for a bit?" Miyu asked.

"Huh? Uhm, sure I guess." Kanata replied.

"Great!" she said before dashing off towards the castle with her basket.

"Hm?"

Kanata was sitting around, enjoying the view, waiting for Miyu to come back. A few seconds later, she returned with her basket gone and some clothes with her.

"Here," she said handing him the clothes "Change into this."

"Why?" he questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Just do it." she ordered turning around so her back was facing him.

"Okay." he said giving in.

(Lights off for Kanata to change)

(Lights on)

"Okay, now what?" Kanata said after getting changed.

He had on an outfit similar to Miyu's except it was for men. And as an extra accessory, Kanata had on a matching brown hat.

"Great, leave your clothes there and let's get going." Miyu said excitedly.

"Where are we going now, exactly?"

"To town, silly." Miyu said.

"W-what?" Kanata exclaimed before Miyu started dragging him.

(Lights-Scene Change)

_Miyu and Kanata arrived safely in town without getting caught. The Prince was cautious at first, but soon enjoyed everything Miyu had to show him. They almost got caught a few times, as people thought they recognized him as the Prince, but they successfully deceived every one of them. The sun had begun to set and the two decided to head for home. _

(Lights-Scene Change)

_The two arrived back in the forest just before the sky turned pitch black. They said their 'goodbyes' and went their separate ways. _

(Lights off)

_The next couple of weeks, the two spent almost all the time they had free together. Talking mostly. They had gotten extremely close. Miyu had stopped calling him Ouji-sama or Kanata-sama, except when someone was around. She even stopped adding the -kun part. As had Kanata to Miyu. They each learned alot about the other. Miyu heard stories of what Kanata remembered about his mother. And Miyu exchanged stories about her school life and such. And on special days, she brought home some common items from the village market. But one fateful day began to change everything._

(Lights on)

"Oi, Miyu." Kanata whispered.

"Hm?" Miyu said searching for the owner of the voice.

"Over here."

"Oh. What is it Kanata-sama?" she asked.

"Come in here."

Miyu entered Kanata's room after looking to see if anyone was watching.

"What is it Kanata?" Miyu said after she closed the door.

"Are you free today?" he asked.

"Today? Today...hmm...I think so. Why?" she replied.

"Would you come with me to town?" he asked.

"Hmm..."

"Please."

"Hm."

"Preeety Please?" he said.

"You know I'm just joking with you. Of course I will."

"Great! Meet me in the forest at around 1."

"M'Kay."

"See ya."

(Lights off)

_The two had changed their clothes and met up in the forest as promised. Unfortunately for them, this time the guards on duty had caught them before they could go to town._

(Lights on)

"How dare you do this?!" Christine shouted.

_Christine was the caretaker of Kanata while his father was away. The guards had caught the two teens and brought them before Chris._

"I'm truly sorry." Miyu said bowing. "I had no intention of harming the Prince what so ever."

"Don't blame Miyu, it was my fault, I asked her to come with me." Kanata said.

Gasps could be heard from just about everyone in the room.

"Insolence. Do not believe these lies. I'm sure this wicked girl here tricked Your Highness into coming with her." Chris said. "Now she will pay the price."

Chris came forward and 'struck' Miyu across the face.

"What are you doing?!" Kanata said rushing forward to Miyu.

"This is just part of her punishment." Chris exclaimed.

"Stop! I order you to stop this Chris." Kanata said.

"Your Highness. Why are you protecting this girl?"

"Because...she's my friend. Now, I order you to stop this."

"Fine, but listen here _Miyu-san_. If you ever do something like this, I will make sure you never set foot in this castle again. Consider this a warning." Chris said before walking away.

"Are you okay?" Kanata said bending down to help her.

"I'm fine. Sorry to cause you trouble Kanata-sama." she said before rushing out.

(Lights off)

_And so, weeks passed by and the two never had a chance to communicate. Christine had sent Miyu to clean another part of the castle, the farthest away from anywhere Kanata is. With a ball coming soon, Kanata was as busy as ever and had no free time. And if he did, he was constantly being watched._

(Lights on)

"Miyu!" Kanata said when he spotted the blonde.

He had managed to get away from being watched and found Miyu. Miyu, hearing and recognizing the voice, walked away in an even faster pace. But she was no match for Kanata who chased after her until he caught her by the arm.

"Why are you running away?" he asked.

"I shouldn't be seen talking to you Ouji-sama. Please, let me go." she said not facing the boy.

"What?! Just because Chris said something like that, you're going to stop talking to me altogether?" he exclaimed.

"Please let go." she said, voice unchanging.

"Fine. If that's what you want. But not before I tell you what I needed to." he said loosening his grip.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Miyu lifted her face.

"Good. Now, what I wanted to tell you was......" Kanata began.

"Was what, Ouji-sama?" Miyu said.

"Okay, first of all, stop with the -sama, no one is watching! And secondly, the thing was......foryoutocometotheballtonight." he said.

"What was that? I couldn't quite catch that Kanata-sama." she said, half joking, half serious about the -sama part.

"I said, I want you to come...totheballtonight."

"Come where?"

"To. The. Ball." he said getting angry.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why? Why. Erm...That is. Uh. Because. Uhm...." Kanata said looking around "Anyways, just come."

"Not until you give me a good reason to." she replied stubbornly.

"Miyu. Stop being so stubborn."

"So what if I am?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" Kanata said looking directly into her eyes.

"....."

"Whatever, just come tonight." Kanata said before walking away.

"Idiot." Miyu whispered after he left.

(Lights-Scene Change)

"Hey, Miyu. I heard Kanata-kun asked you to go to the ball tonight." Nanami said.

Miyu's face flushed "W-where did you hear t-that?!"

"From the Prince himself."

_"Damnit Kanata!" _Miyu thought.

"So are you going?" Nanami asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Ahh. My daughter is so stubborn." Nanami said teasingly.

"I. Am. Not." Miyu replied.

"So, why aren't you going? He invited you _personally_."

"Exactly."

"Hm? Could it be..."

"What?"

"Have you fallen in love with Kanata-kun?" Nanami said.

"MAMA! Don't spout such nonsense." Miyu exclaimed.

"Ahh, but that expresion tells me all."

"Whatever."

"What a stubborn child."

"Well, I'm _your_ stubborn child."

"Hm..."

"What now, mom?" Miyu asked.

"You don't want to cause trouble for Kanata-kun, ne?"

"....."

"I thought so." Nanami said happily.

"Mou! Mama."

"Alright, I've got to get going now. Preparing food for this _big_ night. Where the Kanata-kun is going to choose a _BRIDE CANDIDATE_."

"Eh?"

"Oh, you didn't know. This ball was set up for Kanata-kun to find a bride. He told me himself. You mean, he didn't tell you?" Nanami said sarcastically.

"Very funny, mom. Just go."

"Alright, alright. But here's a dress just in case you change your mind."

"I won't need it." Miyu said stubbornly.

Nanami chuckled slightly before leaving the room.

"What should I do?" Miyu sighed giving a longing look at the dress before her.

(Lights-Scene Change)

_Girls from every neighboring kingdom had arrived. Each eager to dance with the Prince and hopefully become his bride. _

"Kyaaa!" screamed all the girls.

"The Prince is so cute."

"Dance with me, Ouji-sama!"

A sigh escaped the Prince. There was only one girl he wanted to see.

"Guess she's not coming after all." he muttered to himself.

"What are you mumbling about?" Santa said.

"Nothing, dad." Kanata replied.

"Really? So, see any girls you like?" Santa asked.

"Not particuarly."

"My, such a picky boy."

(Spotlight)

"I wonder if this will be alright." Miyu said to herself.

She had decided to come to the ball after all. She was dressed like a princess, with her pink and white dress. Frills at the end. A red bow, right across her chest, a white frilly choker, a tiara and to top it off, she had glass slippers. (A/N: refer to episode 45)

(Lights on the two)

"Miyu?" Kanata said when he spotted the girl.

"Shit. No turning back now." Miyu said.

Kanata began to head for the girl, making just about every girl he passed by, faint.

"Miyu, you came." he said when he finally approached her.

"Yeah."

"You look......amazing." Kanata said.

Miyu blushed violently. Kanata knelt down, kissed the back of her hand and asked "May I have this dance."

(All Lights on)

Miyu nodded her head in approval and the two began to sway to the music. It was graceful and beautiful, but a bit sad for the girls around. When the song ended, both parties bowed to each other.

"Come here. I want you to meet someone." Kanata said pulling her along.

"Wait, what?" Miyu said.

"Hey, Kanata, is that the girl?" Santa cried.

"DAD!" Kanata said, face flushed.

"Your Majesty." Miyu said bowing.

"Ah, no need, just call me Dad" Santa said.

"OYAJI!" Kanata shouted.

"And may I ask for your name, miss?"

"Kouzuki. Miyu Kouzuki."

"Miyu-chan, huh. You're very cute."

"T-thank you?"

"Oyaji!" Kanata shouted again.

"Relax son. She's all yours, I'm not going to steal her from you." Santa replied.

Both teens blushed at the comment. "Dad!"

"So, is this the girl?" he asked again.

"Yes." Kanata replied.

"Great." Santa said smiling happily.

"W-what?" Miyu asked clearly confused.

Kanata got down on one knee and held Miyu's hand "Miyu Kouzuki, will you marry me?"

Everybody in the room grew silent.

"W-wait, w-what?" Miyu said shocked.

"Will you marry me, Miyu?"

"I-" Miyu began.

"Wait! Wait, one moment." Christine shouted "Sire, you cannot possibly allow these two to get married."

"And why not?" Santa responded.

"Because, she's the girl that tried to kidnap him." Chris exclaimed, earning several gasps from the crowd.

"Oh, you mean the girl that tried to take him to town?"

"Yes."

"Kidnapping? Hm..." Santa said as he stroked his 'beard'.

"Wait, Dad. That's not true. She was just showing me what a normal life was." Kanata said.

"You can't believe that Sire." Chris retorted.

"Oh, but I do believe my son." Santa replied "And Miyu-chan."

"But-" Chris started.

"Stop. Can't you see how happy my son looks. If he is happy with her, than so am I. It is only matter if she agrees or not."

"But she's merely a servant girl." Chris said, earning gasps from everybody.

"Who cares about status. Happiness overrules all that. And that's the end of that. This conversation is no more. My son has chosen who he wants, and we will all agree to that." Santa said.

"Yes, Sire." Chris said giving in.

"So, Miyu, what do you say?" Kanata said.

Kanata had gotten up and his arm was around her waist, so she could not escape.

"Eto...Ano......" Miyu said looking around.

"Well?" Kanata asked.

"...y-yes." Miyu said blushing.

"Really? Alright!" Kanata said happily as he picked up the blushing girl and twirled her around.

"See, how happy they look." Santa said looking at the two.

"Yes." Christine replied.

(Lights-Scene Change)

Kanata and Miyu were on the balcony of his room.

"Why?" Miyu asked.

"Hm?" Kanata replied looking at his new fiance.

"Why'd you ask to m-marry me?"

"Because...I love you."

Miyu's face turned crimson red.

"Do you love me?" Kanata asked.

"I-I...alwaysdid."

Kanata laughed as he drew closer towards his bride.

"Then it should be fine, us getting married." he said.

Kanata lifted her face so that she would be looking at him. Then the distance between them closed and they shared their first kiss.

(Lights-Scene Change)

_The news of Kanata's marriage had spread through all the kingdoms. Invites had been sent, preparations were being made. The entire Saionji Kingdom was bustling with movement. The news had reached the ears and eyes of one person in particular. And that was...Snow White. Snow White belonged to the Kijyou Kingdom and Snow White was her nickname. Snow White had always been in love with the Prince and when news of his marriage reached her, she was furious._

"How could he get married to such a simple girl like that? I'm way prettier and I'm actually a princess." Akira said pacing around her room.

"Why don't you go over to the Saionji Kingdom and claim what's yours?" Snow White's mother said.

"Great idea, mother. But I'll need help." Akira said.

"Ask your grandmother, I'm sure she can come up with something."

"What was that? I heard my name." an old lady said entering the room.

"Grandma, I need something to help me get rid of this Miyu person." Akira said.

"Ahh. I see. I've got just the thing." the old lady said reaching for her bag.

"Here, take this poisoned apple. One bite of this and she'll be asleep forever."

"Perfect." Akira said smirking evily at the apple in hand.

(Lights-Scene Change)

_Snow White had sent a request to stay at the Palace for a few days, which was granted with the help of her mother. She met the Prince and she had deceived him perfectly. He had no idea what she was planning, neither did the bride. She had become a close friend to both. And it was time for her plan to take action._

"Miyu-chan!" Akira called.

"Hm?" Miyu replied.

Miyu was dressed in her wedding gown, for the rehearsal today. It was pinkish-white. Frilly, of course, but also elegant. She had on white gloves, a similar white choker to her previous dress at the ball, and a heart necklace. And a matching veil. Her hair was combed back with a few curls accenting her face. She had on a light shade of make up and a bouquet of various flowers. In short, she was dressed like a princess.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Akira lied.

"Thanks Akira-chan." Miyu smiled back.

"You look tired, here I got you an apple to eat." Akira said handing over the poisoned apple.

"Thanks. It looks delicious. Ittedakimasu." Miyu said taking a bite out of the apple.

As soon as she swallowed that bite, Miyu collapsed into a deep slumber.

"Heh. The plan has started." Akira smiled to herself.

(Lights-Scene Change)

_After Snow White had poisoned Miyu, she brought her to a hidden forest in the Kijyou Kingdom. News of Miyu's disapperance ran through the Saionji Kingdom. Everybody was a mess, searching for the to be princess. The Prince was in an emotional state himself, wondering where his bride had gone. Snow White had convinced the Kingdom, after a week of search, to change the bride to her instead, so not to cause any trouble. They would announce that it was just a cover, using Miyu as bride and the wedding would continue. Meanwhile, Miyu had found herself in the help of seven helpful dwarfs, although she was stil asleep._

"What should we do?" one of the dwarfs asked.

"For now, we should put her in a casket and see how we can wake her up." the leader dwarf said.

"Alright." the others responded.

(Lights-Scene Change)

_The dwarfs had gone to a magician in town and found out a cure. It was a kiss from a prince. The dwarfs, knowing this, sent notices to every kingdom hoping a prince would come to save the girl. Finally, news reached the Saionji Kingdom. Kanata immediately set out to find Miyu, with Akira tagging along. But, the news had reached a different 'Prince' faster than it had Kanata._

"Oh, kind prince, thank you for coming. We thought nobody would come." the dwarf said.

"No need. I must help a damsel in distress." Seiya said.

"Here she is, Ouji-sama."

"Okay."

There lay Miyu, in her wedding gown, hands folded in the casket. She was surrounded by flowers of various species and fruits.

"My, what a beautiful princess." Seiya exclaimed. "I will awaken this poor maiden with a kiss."

Seiya leaned forward to 'kiss' Miyu. (He only kissed her cheek.)

_With a kiss from the Prince, Miyu began to wake up. _

"Kanata?"

"Where am I?" Miyu asked.

"In the forest of the Kijyou Kingdom." Seiya replied.

"Who are you?" Miyu asked as Seiya helped her get up.

"I am Prince Seiya Yaboshi."

"What happened?"

"I think these dwarfs know the story better than I do." Seiya replied.

_And so, the dwarfs told the story to the extent they knew. Miyu had listened and everything started to click. She told her story to the dwarfs and Seiya, about her marriage and Akira._

"I see." Seiya replied a bit depressed.

"Oh no, Ouji-sama, I am very grateful for you waking me up. And you dwarfs too, thank you for taking care of me. But." Miyu said.

"But, you must return to your true love." Seiya finished.

"Yes, I'm very sorry." Miyu said bowing.

"Do not apologize Hime-sama. It cannot be helped. I, as a prince, will bring you back to where you belong." Seiya said getting on his knee and kissing the back of Miyu's hand.

"Miyu!" a familiar voice cried.

"Kanata?" Miyu said whipping around.

Miyu rushed over to hug Kanata, who warmly accepted her embrace.

"Thank goodness you're okay." he said.

"Kanata!" Miyu said crying into his arms.

"There, there." he said running his hand through her hair.

"Kanata?" another familiar voice said.

"Akira." the two said simutaneously.

"Oh, Miyu-chan, I'm so glad you're alright." Akira lied coming forward to hug her.

Miyu backed away before Akira could touch her.

"What's wrong?" Kanata asked.

"S-" Miyu began.

"Oh, we missed you so much. But we didn't want to cause any trouble with your disapperance, so Hosho-san agreed to OUR marriage." Akira interrupted.

"Eh?" Miyu said eyes wide in shock.

"I'm sorry Miyu." Kanata said hiding his face.

"Yes, we're arranged to get married tomorrow." Akira said, kissing her fiance on the cheek "Right?"

"But, I can cancel it, because I'm suppose to marry you." Kanata said.

"What?" Akira said putting on a fake sad face.

Everything ran through Miyu's mind, confusing her. But she finally made her decision.

"No." Miyu said shaking her head.

"What?" the two asked.

"Kanata, I've made my decision. I...I don't think we're meant to be. You and I...are...just too different. You and Akira...get m-married."

"What?" Kanata said. "Are you serious?"

Miyu nodded her head, hiding her face with her bangs.

"I honestly love you, but...I'm not strong enough...to...take a love like this. I'm sorry." she said approaching the boy.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Miyu said cupping Kanata's face in her hands.

She gave him a sweet last kiss before running off.

Kanata tried to chase after her, but was stopped by Akira. Meanwhile, Seiya ran after Miyu.

(Lights-Scene Change)

_So, Kanata and Akira headed back to the Saionji Kingdom. Prince Seiya ran after Miyu, who was found at the river, crying._

"You...why'd you do that? You could've easily taken him back." Seiya said resting on a nearby rock.

"You.. don't... understand." Miyu said in between sobs.

"What I do understand is that girl is evil and you truly love that man."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know you love him. You know, when you woke up, the first thing you said was that guy's name."

Miyu's tears began to soften. "I...He's happier with her. They belong together."

"I don't believe that's true."

Miyu looked up and was taken into Seiya's embrace. She willingly hugged him back. And when Seiya thought she was calming down, it was just the opposite.

"What are you doing?" Seiya said reaching for the sword Miyu stole.

"Let go!" Miyu cried.

"You're just going to throw your life away for that? You were the one who gave him up!"

The two struggled to get the sword.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

As the two struggled for the sword, it accidentally sliced Miyu by her arm. The two noticed this immediately and the only thing on their mind was _"This is a real sword!"_

_to be continued_

**A/N**: Whoa! This is longer than I thought, so I stopped it here, the next chap will be short =.= but this really long chap makes up for it? Anyways, clifty. =] hehe. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Did you love it? Was it confusing? Hated it? Liked it? Neither liked nor hate? I think that I had my reviews as no anonymous, which I didn't realize til recently. So if that's the case and you couldn't review before, please do know. I'd really appreciate it. Because my inspiration to right comes from you guys, mostly. And other stuffies. Yikes, my internet is so unreliable lately. Hopefully, I will be able to continue uploading my stories/chapters without any trouble. So, I've got the 6th chapter written out and it's ready, just needs some last minute editing. And when I post it will depend on my internet and whenever I feel like.

**Did you see it?: **I was watching D3! again for the hundredth time. But this time I noticed something. In ep 16, with the Lovers Tree. During part 3 (on youtube) when Miyu is sitting on the beach wondering about the kiss. After she tells Kanata sorry and that it was an accident. And when he says Let's go back. When he turns around, I noticed that he was blushing. Seriously. Pause it, and you can totally see he's blushing. Check it out if you haven't already seen it. Thanks for reading.

**Preview**: Oh no! The sword is real? What are Seiya and Miyu going to do? She can't possibly stab herself with a read sword. She'll die. So what are they going to do??? And who switched the swords in the first place??? And the next chapter definitely lives up to the rating I gave this fanfic, rated T.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mixed and Misunderstood**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D3! or any of the characters, Mika Kawamura does. I own Mixed and Misunderstood and its contents, but not the characters. And I own the revision of Snow White and Cinderella, leading to White Cinderella.

It was the annual drama competion for the gang. The stars where Miyu, Kanata, Seiya and Akira. The story thus far:

_Our story began with two unsuspecting people living in the same castle, falling in love. That was the Prince, Kanata Saionji and the maid, Miyu Kouzuki. The Prince longed to have a normal life and Miyu helped him see parts of it. The two became closer and their feelings change. One day, while sneaking off to town, the two got caught. As a punishment, the caretaker, Christine, held a ball for the Prince to find a bride. In the end, the Prince chose Miyu as his bride and the King happily agreed. Someone on the other hand was not happy at all. And that was Snow White. She was jealous and wanted to get rid of Miyu. So she presented a poisoned apple before her. Miyu, unknowing, ate the apple and fell into deep slumber. Plans changed and soon Snow White was to get married to the Prince. Miyu was found by 7 dwarfs who found out how to break the spell, a kiss from a prince. Prince Seiya Yaboshi came forward and awoke the sleeping maiden. Kanata and Akira(Snow White) arrived shortly after. Plans were revealed, leaving a heart broken Miyu. Thus, she decided to give up the Prince. She rushed to the river to cry with Prince Seiya following behind. The two struggled for the sword Miyu wished to end her life with. _

Accidentally cutting Miyu, the two found out the sword was real. So the play could no longer go on as it was suppose to. What will the two do? Now, let's start.

(From this moment on _Italicized is still narrator_. "" is talking out loud. '' is thinking.)

'Seiya, what should we do?' Miyu thought. (A/N: remember, Seiya can read minds)

'Shit. This is a real sword.' Seiya thought. (and Miyu can't)

"What are those two doing?" everybody backstage thought and the people in the audience whispered.

'What do we do???' Miyu, who was by the way, in Seiya's arms.

Seiya finally came up with a plan, he leaned closer to Miyu and whispered "Follow my lead"

"Hime-sama, you cannot throw your life away." Seiya continued.

"Why do you care what I do?!" Miyu shouted, getting back into character.

"Because...because I love you Hime-sama." Seiya said.

"Eh?" said everyone backstage.

"That's not in the script, what are they doing?"

"Wait." Aya said, eyes gleaming "This could turn out well."

Seiya leaned forward, and he whispered "Drop the sword"

Miyu did as Seiya asked, but truth to be told, even if he didn't say it, she would've dropped it because his kiss was surprising, to her and everyone else. Yes, Seiya had bent down and kissed Miyu straight on the lips.

"W-what?" Miyu said touching her lips after they parted.

"I love you Hime-sama, please do not throw your life away." Seiya said.

"But, you just met me." Miyu said.

"Time is no matter, I loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. You were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"But my heart belongs to the Prince."

"I don't need anything in return, as long as you do not throw your life away Hime-sama."

"..."

"Will you marry me?" Seiya asked.

"W-what?"

"I asked if you would marry me, Hime."

"You would be willing to marry me even though my heart belongs to another?"

"Yes."

"Ouji-sama, I am grateful of your kindness, but this is just too much. You would do much better off without someone like me. I mean, you're a Prince, I'm sure you can get anyone whom you desire."

"First of all, the one I desire is you Hime. And secondly I have a confession. I am not a prince. I am a mere village folk."

"What?"

"It is true. I tricked you all because I wanted to see you and hopefully revive you."

"But, if you're not a prince, how did the spell wear off?"

"Who knows, true love? Magic? Anything, but the thing is you're awake now, so don't make yourself sleep again, this time forever."

"I-" Miyu started.

"Hime, you do not need to make a decision of our marriage now. Just promise you won't throw your life away for that man."

"...okay."

"Okay?"

"I will marry you and I will not throw my life away...on one condition."

"What is it, Hime?"

"That...after we get married, you take me as far away from here as possible."

"But, Princess, you cannot abandon your Kingdom."

"That...I also have to confess, I am not a princess. I am just a maid, at the Saionji Kingdom."

"Oh, I see. Well, in that case, I will most definitely grant your request. And I promise to make you happy."

"Thank you." Miyu mumbled before their lips met again, to seal their promises.

Then, the curtain falls down.

_And so, Snow White and the Prince were married the next day. Miyu and Seiya also got married, with the permission of Miyu's parents, the two moved to the farthest kingdom away from the Saionji's. And if either couple were happy or not, depends on what they plan to do down this path of no return from now on. _

The curtain rose, and everybody, hand in hand, bowed. There were huge applause, especially for Miyu and Seiya. After that, everybody started to clean up. While, Miyu and the gang gathered to talk. Seiya and Miyu told them about how they realized the sword was real and how they had to change the ending.

"Sorry, Aya-chan, it didn't end the way you wanted." Miyu said bowing.

"Yeah, we're both really sorry." Seiya said.

"Daijyobu, daijyobu. The play ended a big success thanks to you two. Besides it couldn't be helped." Aya said.

"But, I wonder who really switched the swords." Chris said.

"Do you think they planned to hurt you, Miyu?" Nanami said.

"Have you made any enemies, Miyu-chi?" Nozomu asked.

"I don't think so. It was probably just a prank." Miyu replied.

"It was probably someone who worked backstage." Santa said.

Everybody was silent for a moment considering the possibilities.

"Now, now. Let's just forget about this. No one got hurt, we noticed it in time and the play turned out great. So, let's let bygones be bygones." Seiya said.

"He's right." Miyu said. "Let's just forget about this."

Everybody nodded, a bit unwillingly, and got back to cleaning. Miyu went to change change her clothes and grab her bag before heading towards the infirmary. She wore a deep purple tank top, bell bottom jeans, brown sandals and her hair was tied up. She held her bag and her jacket in her hand. On her way out, Akira was came in.

"Oh, Akira, good job today." Miyu said,

"Hm, you too, Miyu-chan." Akira replied "Great improv."

"Thanks, well I got to go."

"Sure, sure."

"Bye."

"Well, you were lucky this time to notice it soon enough. But keep in mind to stay alert." Akira whispered before closing the door.

"What?" Miyu thought "What does she mean by that?"

Miyu walked to the infirmary wondering what Akira meant. "Does that mean, she switched them?" she thought.

She opened the door to find Kanata already there, in his regular clothes.

"Hey. What took you so long?" Kanata asked.

"You were waiting for me?" Miyu said smiling.

"Of course."

Miyu sat down near Kanata and he began to help her disinfect and treat her cut.

"Are you okay?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kanata replied.

"Well, you've been silent since I came in, so what's up?"

"Nothing."

Kanata finished putting on the bandage and he put the medical kit away. Miyu was putting on her jacket when she felt his arms slither around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"Kanata?"

"I'm glad you're not hurt."

Miyu smiled and replied "I'm okay. Is that what you were worried about?"

Kanata buried himself in the nape of her neck.

"What is it?" Miyu asked.

Kanata still didn't reply. But this time, before she could ask again, he turned her around and kissed her.

"I don't like seeing you kiss other guys." Kanata mumbled when they parted.

"You mean...earlier? During the play?" Miyu asked, blushing.

Kanata nodded and hid his face.

"But, it couldn't be helped, the sword was real, so we had to do something." Miyu explained.

"I know. I know, but still." Kanata said.

Miyu smiled and lifted his face up "I'll never love anyone, but you. You know that."

"Yeah." he said before kissing her once again.

"Promise me, you'll never fall in love with anyone else." Kanata said. Right now, he had his arms around her waist and her hands were wrapped around his neck and they were leaning on the counter.

"Of course not." Miyu said laying her head on Kanata.

'And you won't fall for Akira either.' is what Miyu wanted to say, but couldn't.

And they kissed over and over again. Kanata, 'disinfecting' Miyu's lips. So all that was left was traces of his lips.

Unknown to the couple, the gang was watching them from outside the door.

"Well, well, they seem to be getting along." Nanami said.

"Of course." Aya said smiling while scribbling some notes down.

"I think they're capable of controlling their own future." Nanami said.

"Let's leave these two alone." Nozomo said, with his arm around Chris.

"Too late, Nozomu." Chris said pointing at Santa who already interrupted the two.

The gang laughed as the couple began to hit Santa for interrupting and for watching.

"Hey Miyu, let's go get something to eat!" Nanami shouted.

The happy atmosphere containing the happy couple.

But there were two people watching who weren't so happy. You know who?

_to be continued_

**A/N**: Short. I know, sorry. And this chap is definitely rated T. And not much of a clifty either. *Sigh* Oh wells. Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me please. Review. And thanks for reading!!! Until next time~~~

**Preview**: The annual two day festival is coming up. First up is the Field Day Race. And last but certainly not least, the Dance. What's this? A challenge for Miyu? What's this about the race and how it has to do with Kanata? Read the next chapter of Mixed and Misunderstood to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Mixed and Misunderstood**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D3!, Mika Kawamura does. I own the contents of Mixed and Misunderstood, but not the characters.

**A/N**: I forgot to mention this in the last chap, but I will be doing so from now on: I apologize to ANY AKIRA FANS for my remaking of her character in this fanfic. PLEASE do not hold that against me or this fanfiction.

Review

To sakura:

well first of all thanks for reading&reviewing. i can't promise Miyu won't cry anymore but please don't make that hold you back from reading the rest of this fanfic. thanks for the idea. i can't promise a WHOLE chapter where Kanata is jealous, but i can try, and i'll try to add bits of Kanata jealously in the other chaps. Anyways, thanks and please read on.

* * *

It had been about a week since the drama competition was over. Everyone got back to their normal lives. Especially in the Saionji household.

"Kyaa. I'm late!" a certain blonde yelled.

Miyu was rushing throughout the whole house, squeezing a half an hour task of preparation into a mere five minutes.

"Geez, that Kanata. How could he leave me behind?" Miyu mumbled to herself.

"You're late again Miyu, hurry up. I can't wait for you any longer, I've got a meeting to get to. Breakfast is on the table. Hurry up and get to school, okay?" Miyu mocked Kanata's earlier remark.

"I know he has a meeting, but couldn't he at least wait a couple more minutes." Miyu thought.

"Crap. I've got to run." Miyu said looking at the clock.

Miyu plopped into her seats with a few seconds to spare.

"Morning, Miyu." Aya and Nanami said.

"Mhmoornin." Miyu said with her mouth full.

"Woke up late again huh?" Nanami said.

Miyu nodded in reply as she swallowed the remains of her breakfast.

"It's all Kanata's fault. He wouldn't even wait for me, can you believe that?" Miyu said.

"Hmm...that's hard to believe. You two looked so sweet a week ago." Nanami teased.

Ever since the gang got Miyu and Kanata in the infirmary, they've been teasing the two like crazy.

"Mou, Nanami!" Miyu cried blushing.

"Just kidding, you know that." Nanami replied chuckling.

"Anyways, Kanata's such a jerk, he couldn't even wait a couple more minutes." Miyu rambled.

"Talking about me behind my back?" Kanata said.

"Eh?" Miyu turned around to find a pair of chocolate brown orbs teasingly staring at her.

"Hmm, pretty immature for your age." Kanata said smirking.

"I am not immature!" Miyu exclaimed.

"Really? Am I mistaken, looking at this little kid here with crumbs all over her face, sure looks immature to me." Kanata said leaning forward.

Kanata reached forward and licked the crumbs at the corner of Miyu's mouth, causing her to blush even harder.

"Tastes like strawberry jam." Kanata said wiping off residue on his own mouth.

"Idio-" Miyu began before Kanata kissed her.

Kanata met no resistance what so ever, and she returned the kiss. And they stayed like this, with everyone in the class watching for a while.

"Ahem."

The two broke apart at the sound blushing madly.

"Could you two please do this somewhere else?" Nanami said, teasing a bit.

"Yeah." a few other students chirped, blush evident on their faces.

The couple parted and went to their respective seats just before the teacher came in.

"Alright class, now as you all know the annual Heiomachi School Festival is coming up." the teacher began. (A/N: sorry, idk the name of their school, so I just went with Heiomachi.)

There were a few cheers coming from the students and one or two groans.

"The first part, you all know is the Field Day, where there are various sports and races. And the second part is the Dance." the teacher said "Now, I'm sure you're all excited about the Dance, but we've got to get through Field Day first. Now, as usual, there is a prize for the winning class. The class with the most points will win. The prize this year will be a free pass to the water park for everyone in the class who participated."

...................(and more talk about the Festival)

Later that night

"Hey, Kanata what are you doing in the Field Day?" Miyu asked, chin cupped in her hands.

"Ah, the basketball game." Kanata said while stir frying tonight's dinner.

"Hmm...I see." Miyu said.

"What about you?" Kanata asked.

"The race."

"...." Kanata mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What was that?" Miyu asked.

"Nothing." Kanata replied turning off the stove.

"Hmm..."

Kanata put the fried rice in two separate plates and put them down on the table before Miyu.

"Ittedakimasu."

"Delicious." Miyu said after one bite.

"Of course." Kanata said looking proud.

"How arrogant." Miyu replied.

"Whatever. Keep your food in your mouth and not on your face before you start insulting me." Kanata said.

"How rude! It was one time, and I was in a rush. Besides I didn't ask you to clean my face for me." Miyu retorted.

"But it just screamed 'clean me' out to me. I couldn't help it." Kanata said.

"Well sorry for troubling you." Miyu said getting another spoonful of rice.

"I didn't say I didn't like it or will do it again." Kanata replied.

"What?" Miyu said blushing, looking up.

"You mean, you didn't like it?" Kanata said teasingly.

"...not in front of everyone, but..." Miyu mumbled.

Kanata smiled at his blushing girlfriend, before leaning in for a kiss.

When they parted Miyu asked "Crumbs?"

Kanata just broke down laughing as a blushing Miyu tried to refrain herself for mangling her boyfriend.

Miyu had just finished her bath and retired to her bedroom to do her homework. She was looking through her bag for her workbook when a letter fell out. She picked it up and on the cover it read: _Miyu Kouzuki_. Miyu decided to open the envelope to see what it was.

It read:

_Miyu Kouzuki,_

_Although you have been Kanata Saionji's girlfriend for three years. I cannot condone it. I challenge you to a duel on Field Day. If you don't beat me in the race, you will promise not to dance with Kanata-san on the day of the Dance. If you do beat me, I will withdraw from this matter quietly. If you do not accept this deal or if you tell Kanata-san, something will happen to you or your beloved one. So, do we have a deal? Write your answer on a note and leave it by the lockers tomorrow after school. I will communicate with you again after I get your reply._

There was no name on the envelope or the letter.

"What is this, some kind of prank?" Miyu thought.

Miyu wanted to ignore it, but she couldn't risk getting Kanata hurt. So, she decided to agree to this challenge.

The next morning was the usual. Afterschool, Miyu slipped the letter of agreement near the lockers. That night, while Miyu was doing her homework, well daydreaming with her homework in front of her, she heard a chime from the computer. (A/N: yes tey have one, they just don't use it much.)

She received an instant message from someone named BeautifulKnight.

BeautifulKnight: I have received you letter of acceptance to this challenge.

PumpkinBoyLvr: Who are you?

BeautifulKnight: I cannot tell you. So, are you serious about this? There's no backing out anymore.

PumpkinBoyLvr: I understand.

BeautifulKnight: Okay, so the rules are as I mentioned in the letter. You must beat me in the Field Day race. If you win, I'll leave you two alone, but if I win, you cannot dance with Kanata-san at the Dance. Understand?

PumpkinBoyLvr: Yes.

BeautifulKnight: Any questions?

PumpkinBoyLvr: Yes. How will I know if I beat you or not if you won't tell me who you are?

BeautifulKnight: Don't worry, I will contact you again after the race.

PumpkinBoyLvr: Okay.

BeautifulKnight: Is that all?

PumpkinBoyLvr: No. I want to know why you're doing this.

BeautifulKnight: That's it? Well the answer to that is simple. I want Kanata-san and I don't think you deserve him, so I'll do whatever I can to get a hold of him. And let this be a warning to you, I ALWAYS get what I want.

Before Miyu could reply, the mysterious person had logged off.

"Who is this person?" Miyu thought to herself.

Images of different girls ran through Miyu's mind. Suddenly, something flashed back to her. It was what Akira had said after the play.

_"Well, you were lucky this time to notice it soon enough. But keep in mind to stay alert." Akira whispered _

"Could the mysterious person have been Akira? Impossible, right?" Miyu thought.

She didn't trust the girl very much. Considering what she said and the fact that she's been at Kanata's side ever since she arrived. Miyu also remembered Seiya telling her to be careful.

"Well whoever it is, I'm not going to lose. So, bring it." Miyu said to the blank screen.

_to be continued_

**A/N**: Sorry for the 'crappy' ending, I'm having a bit of writer's block. Sorry if this chap is a little different, i didn't spell check this time and i didn't re-read it. too lazy :p, and plus this chap is kinda short so soory. AND i have bad news. Since the next couple of weeks is going to be testing for me, I might not be able to write or update. Also, because of my growing writer's block. So, I'm sorry but I won't be posting the next chapter soon. SORRY!!! I hate testing, but I need it, so yeah. Anyways, please don't hate me. I might post my status of the next chapter and updating on my profile page so look out. Leave a review, thanks for reading!

**Preview**: Next is the Field Day Race. Will Miyu be able to beat this mysterious 'BeautifulKnight' or will she have to give Kanata up? And who exactly is this person? (ps, i might make the field day race and dance into 2 seperate chaps, but im not sure yet)


End file.
